Distance
by Duchess K
Summary: Loving someone at the wrong time in your life. Maybe it's too soon, maybe it's too late, but nevertheless it's about being around that one whom your heart longs for without being able to show your true feelings, without being able to tell them. One shot. Early Valentine fic. OOC AU


_A/N: So the bitch is back from hell. Yeah, that's pretty much me... You know... the biatch... _

_Yeah.. anyway..._

_Disclaimer: If I own Tekken. Heihachi would be dead by now, Jin all crazy and messed up because of the devil gene. Lee... Yeah, master sex or whatever. Lili and Asuka having a secret affair. Xiaoyu's room would be filled with Jin's picture and in her closet Jin's underwear would be there. Kazuya... sulking because of Jun. Panda having wild 'play' with Kuma. Lars hooking up with Alisa. Zafina would be Hades' queen (that would be awesome! xD) Miguel... depressed—as usual. Anna; world class stripper. Nina; the big boobies! And ME! THE NEW CEO OF MISHIMA ZAIBATSU AND G CORP! Yeah! That would be awesome! :P So yeah, it would be better if I own my uncle's laptop. :( Sad me. :(_

* * *

**Distance**

_**Loving someone at the wrong time in your life. Maybe it's too soon, maybe it's too late, but nevertheless it's about being around that one whom your heart longs for without being able to show your true feelings, without being able to tell them.**_

The sun was shinning in the sky, kids around ten played outside. It was another day to start school, yet her butt keeps telling her not to go. There's a reason Christie didn't want to go to school today—valentines day. Probably by now her locker is full with love letters and chocolates or whatever, but her mom would go all 'for the sake of your education my dear! You have to go to school!'

Well momma is right, maybe in the future, she could take politics, but she's not good at campaigning. In college, maybe she could take the law as her course, but she's not good at memorizing. She is not smart like Julia, or a goddess like Lili. Strong and buff like Asuka, and perfectly cute like Xiao.

But she is something, right? Christie; came from the word 'Christian', when she heard 'Christian' she thought about their religion. She always respects her religion, sometimes she would go to the church and pray for God. Praying for the blessings he had given to her and to her family.

Christie walked towards the school entrance, she can see Xiao is waving at her numerously, she waved back as she sways her hips from side to side. Christie is the president of the drama club, she can sing, dance and act. Because of the club, her grades were average, extra curriculum is 40% and the major subjects are maybe 50 or 60%. Xiaoyu hugged Christie's waist, like there's no tomorrow.

"Christie! I've missed you so much!"

Christie pat's Xiao's head, "I missed you too, sweetie."

"Let's go you two! I can't wait to see my locker!" Lili said, clasping her hands.

Asuka rolls her eyes. " Yay!" she sarcastically said.

Lili put her hands on her hips. "At least someone appreciates me."

Asuka waves her off, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say princess."

As the two argued, Christie's thoughts driven away to another world. It's like what if those two were not here to argue every morning, her day would probably bore. She loves noises, her day would not be perfect without 'ding's!' and 'BAM's!'.

Her thought's were interrupted by the sound of an engine, she narrowed her eyes to the parking lot where motorcycles were being parked. She saw black. Oh my gosh, black. Her eyes widened, thinking of what to do, wait? He's just parking, nothing more, nothing less. _'Oh God. Not now Chris! Not now!' _She regains her composure, taking a deep breath.

"JIN!"

_Shit. Just deep shit!_

Jin's clothes were simple, not too bad boy nor formal, just simple (They're wearing their uniforms. Well, some of the students mix and match.).

As usual, his raven hair was spiked up and few hair strands fell on his forehead. By his side—Hwoa, Steve and Lars. Christie heard a loud girly scream, oh boy, it's the 'motorcycle' club as they called themselves.

The girls were running towards the boys, holding love letters and chocolates for them. Oh yeah, it's valentines day. A sigh escaped the Christie's lips, another day of letter's and gifts. I mean everyday is gift day (They're giving gifts. They just love to give gifts. Like every day, it's Christmas) it's just, what so special about Valentines day?

After the 2nd, her classmates were chatting about their business, Lili; combing her hair, Asuka the usual; beating the other guys. Xiaoyu, probably daydreaming about her boyfriend; Hwoarang. Lili snapped her fingers in Christie's right ears.

"Hey! You're quiet since 1st period. What's the problem?"

Christie shrugs. "Nah, nothing. Just don't feel like talking."

"I knew it!" the blonde said, her index finger-pointing Christie's nose.

"Huh?"

Lili removes her finger from her nose. "It's about a boy?"

"Nope."

"Me?"

"Nope."

"Umm.. Asuka?"

"Nope."

"Xiao?"

"Nope."

Then Lili gave up, "Then what! You know I hate mind games."

"It's better if you don't know." Christie said with a smile. She looked at her watch and it was 9:15 am. So she should be having her snack time. Oh, she just loves food. Everyone loves food, right?

Christie and the others were having their snack time, they're sitting on the picnic table near the cherry blossom tree.

"So," Asuka started, munching her food. "How's the love day?"

Lili shrugs her shoulder. "I only received 10 letters and 4 chocolates."

Xiaoyu swallowed her turkey sandwich. "Really? I've received 11 letters and 3 chocolates."

Lili and Xiaoyu turned their heads to Christie. "How 'bout you?!"

Christie looked at them. "''Don't know yet."

Silence filled the atmosphere, the four of them focus on their meal. Then a loud 'BAM!' came from their table. The girls saw a pale hand on the table, and it was good ol' Hwoa-hwoa.

"Why so quiet? You know I hate quiet places."

Asuka rolls her eyes. "Then go find your own noisy place."

"Che! Hey! Baby doll!" he said, as he wraps his arm around Xiao. "How's my favorite girl?"

"Good." she said between her giggles.

Lars however, sat beside Lili. Giving the princess some romance cheesy lines. And Steve standing beside Asuka, talking some things. So, the three of them have their lovely-dovey things, Christie stared at them, oh boy she is jealous. That's why she hates Valentines day, yeah, she received love letters, teddy bears, chocolates and whatnot. But having someone in your life is different right? She's lucky when it comes to some things. Although when it comes to love? Damn she is so unlucky. Christie looked at her watch, and it was 9:56 am. She got up from her seat, not interrupting her friends' conversation.

After recess, everyone were running back to their classes. Lili called Christie, asking if she needs something, and again Christie said 'I'm fine. I'm all good now.' Christie is not good at hiding, she's a bad liar. Christie sat down on the green grass under the cherry blossom tree, holding a guitar in her arms. Christie is good at playing music, in fact Music and Arts is her favorite subject, sometimes she would go here and play her guitar. The guitar was light brown, at the back of the guitar her name written on it.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't?"

Her eyes widened, not making any move or sound. He should be in class now, right? What is _he _ doing here?

Christie had sat up straight, regaining her composure. "Y-yeah. It is." She averted her eyes to the side, he was there his right shoulder, leaning on the tree and his hands were in his pocket.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Awkward. Very awkward. She thought it's better if she could just go.

"How's love day?" he said, starting a new conversation.

"Nothing much."

"Oh."

_Okay, Chris! Let's Go! Can't breath._ Christie stood up from her sitting position, her hand accidentally touched his. "Where you going?"

A sigh escaped her lips, she looked at Jin, his hazelnut eyes pleading her not to go.

"Bathroom, you know girls." she lied.

Jin's lips formed into a smirk. "You're a bad liar Chris." he said, holding her hand. "You have problems."

Christie rolled her eyes, is she a bad liar too much? " Nothing, okay. I'm just tired." pulling her hand away from Jin's grasp.

Jin tighten his grip. "'If you're tired then, you could just sleep here."

"No way." she said, pulling her hand again. Why is he so damned persistent? There are many girls out there, for fucking sake!

"Then why you're avoiding me?"

Oh yeah, he just said it.

"Huh?"

He looked deep into her eyes. "You're freaking avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"You're lying." he said, not breaking any eye contact. "Why?"

Christie scoffed. "You're asking too much."

"I only asked you 2 questions."

"So?"

"Okay, fine. Just answer this one question. Why you're avoiding me?"

"Simple. Distance." she spat in his face. There, she said it. She hopes it will be the last. Christie left Jin under the tree, not even looking back.

_'Say I love you when you're not listening.'_

"You're an idiot Chris!"

Xiao, Asuka and Lili looked at her with a question mark. What is she saying?

"Hey! Chris! What's happening to you?" Asuka asked, shaking her shoulder.

"I don't know." she said between her sobs.

She's been crying since she came home from school. The incident earlier affected her.

"Okay, Chris. You have to tell us what happened earlier?" Lili asked.

"Yeah, Chris. We've been worried for you!" Xiaoyu said.

"Fine. It's your cousin Asuka." Christie said, as she wipes her tears away from her cheeks.

"My cousin? Did my cousin bullied you?"

"No. Nothing, he didn't do anything bad."

"Then WHAT?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You know that I'm bad at lying right?" Asuka nodded. " It's just, I don't have the guts to do it."

Asuka twitched her eyebrow. "What 'it'?"

"It!"

The three girls nodded their heads, and their mouth with an 'o'. "Oh, that's it."

After that weird confession to her friends, she decided to have a walk outside.

Christie was wearing her fave denim shorts, her fave white polo top and black flats. She kept walking on the busy streets of Tokyo, oh boy it was a depressing day had come to her for sure. What's just missing her mind was Lili's line.

" _I can forget love." Christie said._

"_You can choose to forget love, but once it's there, you can't ignore it"_

"Nonsense." she murmured.

Christie sat down on the park bench, couples were walking around in the park under the moonlight, she stared at the lake were two swans were swimming together. It's kinda awkward for Christie watching the swans. Well, it looked kinda cute though. Christie closed her eyes, enjoying this peaceful moment.

"When I looked into your eyes. It's like I'm watching the night sky."

Christie snaps her eyes open. Did someone sang?

She looked left to right, there was no one there. Maybe she's just dreaming.

"You know, a pretty lady like you shouldn't be alone this valentines day."

Oh shit. Not again.

"Why? Is there someone going to drag me and rape me or something?"

"Nope. It's just you should be on a date."

"I am on a date. I'm dating myself."

Jin whistle. "Forever alone?"

"Yeah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sorry!" they both said in unison. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask you too much question."

"No! I should be the one who is sorry." she heaved a big sigh. "It's just, I don't want to be hurt anymore." _Oh darn, I just definitely said it. Good job Chris. _

With curiosity, he looked at her and he slowly approached the bench she's sitting on.

"Is it because of me?"

Christie scoffed, "Ha! Are you fucking kidding me? Why in the world you get involved in this? Huh? Everytime I have a problem they would always say that you're involved! You're not at fault okay? You're not just the one who made me like this COMPLETE! Idiotic person."

His eyes widen, "Then you're just telling me that I'm one of the people who did you like this." he retorted, "Tell me Chris," he used her nickname he'd called her when they were together. "Tell me who and why?" he asked. "Tell me, am I hurting you that much?"

Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, "Me. It's also my fault why I'm this." she sniffed, her tears flowing out of her eyes. "I had let myself drawn to you. I never intended to be so close to you... It's my fault why I'm this.." she sobbed, her hair falling down on her eyes.

"I hate you because I love you so much." her voice cracked when she said 'so much'. "I hate being the victim, I hate falling in love at the wrong time. I hate it when something goes wrong."

She let her tears fall, her shoulder and knees were shaking. Christie never felt like this before, she never cried for someone (except for her granddad). She wanted to move on never look back. It was just a piece of memory in her heart and mind.

Christie felt someone had wrapped their arms around her waist and her eyes widen in shock.

Jin buried his face in her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of cinnamon and cherry.

"We can go back and change it."

She gulped, " I-i t-thought y-you moved on?"

He slightly squeezed her around his arms, "I tried, but you're too special to me. You're the girl I've always wanted to have." he removed his face away from her neck and he caressed her wet cheek. "I can't remove you because I love you so much."

Jin kissed her forehead, her nose, and her lips. It was a light kiss, but he can feel the warmth of her lips has been missing for months.

She removes away from his kiss, "We can't go back. It's in the history and that's that Jin. We just can't."

He cups her face with his hands and he looked deeply into her eyes, "Well we can start over right? There's nothing wrong with going to step 1 right?"

"But-"

He hushed her, "I know what I did, and what I did was wrong. I never felt so incomplete before in my entire life." he put touched her forehead with his, "I want you in every step in my life. I want you to be in there when I'm happy, sad, hurt, and etc." he gripped her slightly shaking shoulders, "I want you beside me..." he looked again deeply into her eyes, "Then I'm finally complete."

Jin removed his forehead from hers and he slightly smiled at her.

"So?"

Christie sniffed, "So?"

"You know..."

She rolled her eyes, "What?"

He shook his head, "Come on Chris? What's the answer?"

Christie wiped her cheeks, "Well, I don't know?! I'm just-"

Jin sighed, "Okay, fine fine. I'll just wait, okay? I'll wait for the right time." he smiled again at her.

He again kissed her nose as a sign of waiting for her answer.

"I love you Chris. I can't promise you forever, but what's important is that you're here with me tonight."

Jin waited and waited for Christie to say yes again to him. It had taken him 3 years to have her love and trust again. After high school, Christie had moved to New York to study at the Millennium Arts Academy and Jin had stayed in Japan to study business. Jin was the heir of his father, Kazuya Mishima, the two often talked to each other, but as long there's respect for one another, there would be peace for the sake of the woman they loved, Jun Kazama.

Jin and Christie talked to each other on the phone and sometimes on skype. They are a million miles away from each others arms, but nevertheless their love will never be apart.

_...To truly love something, you must first give it a chance to fail. If it survives, it is going to be stronger than ever. Distance is pure proof of this, and forever we will love if we survive..._

_So that's it. Actually, I started this last year, February 2013. Then I got bored and a little un-inspired 'cause this is a Valentine fic. _

_And I'm a JinTie fan, I'm kinda tired seeing pig tail girl being the 'girl' if you know what I mean? It's just, it's a little annoying with the 'Jin! 'Jin!' Ughh... I'm gonna stop... yeah..._

_Ta-ta!_


End file.
